


A Change of Pace

by dinxby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinxby/pseuds/dinxby
Summary: Hanzo hummed thoughtfully...





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea at 1am. And I wanted to contribute to Reapzo fanfics because it is one of my top 5 favorite Overwatch ships. I hope I can contribute even better works in the future as I improve.

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully at the sight of his lover splayed out on his back, naked, save for his mask, across his hotel bed. That owlish mask gazed up at Hanzo almost silently. Underneath the aforementioned mask was the sound of pent-up, heavy breathing. They had been going at it for roughly 3 hours now, and by "going at it" it means Hanzo had suddenly taken the reigns tonight and decided to toy with his lover. Torturously slow.

And Reaper has allowed it... so far.

Hanzo towered over him, naked as well with his hair no longer tied up, sitting on his legs with his hands resting on his thighs as he pondered what he should do next. He starts with trailing a hand down scarred, caramel hips, resting at the midway of the thigh. The archer relished in the gasp that came from his partner as he moved his hand to circle his middle finger around the tight ring of muscle below the man's taint. 

An immediate growl, a warning. "Shimada..." Though Reaper made no move to stop him.

Hanzo gave a closed-mouthed snicker in response, a sly smile on his lips. If there was anything he knew about this man, it was that he likes it rough, no, he _loves_ it rough. They didn't bareback often, nor did Hanzo top often either. However, Hanzo feels that they'll both enjoy this change of pace very much.

" _Patience_ , Gabriel." He continued his ministrations down below while he grasps the man's erection. A few pumps had him bucking into Hanzo's hand once more, the heavy breathing growing louder. That was when Hanzo grasped the base of his cock and pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle and curling his finger in search of that spot. The response elicited from him was almost immediate, his back arching up off the bed. After a moment, a quiet, choked moan left the masked man. As the archer worked up to two fingers, three, even four, the man below him released choked moans of pleasure every time he managed to angle his fingers into that spot. As he stretched and prodded him, Hanzo leaned down to lick and nip at Reaper's torso whilst he stared up at him through his eyelashes. He did so with such a sultry look, his tongue ran over a perked nipple, he could've sworn he felt Gabriel tighten around his fingers.

The hand around Gabriel's cock went to the man's side and ran down his scarred skin. This left the man beneath Hanzo to buck up against him and back against his fingers.

Hanzo removes his fingers and slowly but surely moves to replace them with his cock. Doing all of this to Gabriel and hearing his moans had really riled him up. A couple strokes of his hand across his own erectionHe teases the rim with the tip of his erection, pushing ever-so-slightly against Gabriel's entrance. An impatient growl sounded from his partner, which was quickly cut off by Honzo gripping his hips and suddenly forcing himself inside.

"Gghah...!" Gabriel's head flew back against the pillows and his back arched as Hanzo eased his way into him, his fingers griped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white as white-hot pain blossomed in his lower half. Hanzo's grip on Gabriel's hips tightened as he sunk further and further, groaning as he leaned over his lover. A throaty groan escaped Reaper once Hanzo was fully seated, the pain slowly mellowing out into pleasure. The archer paused for a moment to allow both of them to adjust. 

But, of course, Reaper grew impatient as the pain began to ebb. He wrapped his legs around Hanzo's torso and pushed against him, causing both men to groan. With this, Hanzo began thrusting. First slowly, then speeding up not long after. All the while, Gabriel's back arched and legs tightened around Hanzo as he sped up before he could even voice his impatience. 

The moans and groans coming from underneath the mask grew more breathy and higher in pitch as Hanzo briskly pounded into him, with Hanzo nearing his climax as well. As the archer looked down at his lover whilst he plunged in and out of him and grasped the other's cock and began pumping vigorously. 

Reaper finally cried out in a choked moan, barely even muffled by the mask, as he came in Hanzo's hand. Hanzo followed suit shortly after due to Gabriel's clenching walls. He gave a few shallow thrusts before he released with a groan. Once he pulled out, he suddenly felt exhausted. He flopped down onto Gabriel's chest with a sigh, who didn't seem to mind. An arm even comes up to wrap around Hanzo, hold him close, caress his graying locks as they both drifted into peaceful slumbers.


End file.
